


Сlick, Сlick

by yashalex



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashalex/pseuds/yashalex
Summary: Sander is the new guy at school and Robbe is intriguedor: what if wtfock would have stuck to the OG?
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Сlick, Сlick

**Author's Note:**

> well, I just wanted to write something with them and here we are!  
don't take it too serious. just enjoy it if you can ;)

Robbe never paid a lot of attention to any of the new people in the school. They were coming and going all the time, but this new boy he noticed. Sitting alone in the canteen with headphones in his ears, he was moving with his blond head from to side probably in the tact of music that obviously Robbe could not hear. There were moments when he was smiling, sometimes he sang something under his nose and at one moment he even played on imaginary drums and Robbe couldn’t but cracked with a smile. Against the grey mundanity he was a ray of lights. He looked bright and alive and Robbe couldn’t look away. But then he’s been distracted by the text from Noor and when he looked at the table in the corner of the room again, the place was empty. A strange feeling of pure disappointment waved over the boy, but he shook his head trying to shake it off. Suddenly he felt stupid.

The next time he saw him the day after outside the school. He was standing and chatting with Amber with a bright smile on his face and with great annoyance in his eyes. Clearly the girl didn’t see the way the guy wanted to run away from her as fast as possible and had no intentions to end their conversation. The blonde boy waited patiently. Robbe noticed that this time he had a camera hanging down his neck and that made him smile. In a minute he understood how ridiculous that was and made himself stop. But the guy really looked like an artistic person and maybe Robbe wouldn’t have minded seeing some of his works. And that was another dumb idea which made him feel embarrassed.

“Britt’s is crazy about him.”

Robbe didn’t even notice how Noor approached and hugged him from behind. He couldn’t but noticed how hard it was to turn his attention from the unknown boy to his own girlfriend. She was smiling looking at him fondly and he had no other choice but to smile back. He still couldn’t figure out why it was such a problem for him to feel something in her presence. He wished he could say that he was happy to see her now. But in fact, she was just a distraction from the blonde boy who was taking too much room in Robbe’s head.

“Are you about that new bloke?” He said, trying to sound as disinterested as it only was possible.

“Yeah, Sander,” Noor nodded his head and Robbe wished she would say something else but she kept staring at him playfully and he knew that he didn’t want to push his luck.

“I’m glad you’ve come,” he lied and kissed her gently. Judging by her satisfied smile, he’s done everything right. But in a minute he quickly turned around to check the boy but he was already gone. The disappointment came over again.

“How did you understand that Zoe is the right one?”

Robbe wasn’t sure who was surprised more because of his question: Senne who was sitting and drinking his coffee in peace or him himself while making a sandwich. Despite living together they weren’t really friends and all their conversations were too insignificant to even remember what they were about, but suddenly now the older guy seemed like the right person to ask. He saw how Senne was looking at his girlfriend and he wanted to have the same with Noor. He just needed to know what to do. And in hearts, Robbe was sure that his neighbor won’t make a fuss of it just because he didn’t care enough and he couldn’t say the same about Milan and Zoe.

“Well, I don’t know.” Senne put a mug on the table and Robbe was shocked that he didn’t ignore him and actually reacted on his question. “I guess, something just clicked,” he shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

“Clicked?” Robbe asked as he had no idea what it could have meant.

“Yeah, clicked,” Senne answered as if now he explained everything but he clearly noticed the confusion on the boy’s face and put his hand through his hair trying to find the right words, “When I first saw her I was angry at her but since that moment I couldn’t stop thinking about her. She came into my life and lightened something inside me. I met her and then click,” he snapped his fingers. “Life has never been the same since then.”

“Now you’re going to threaten to kill me if I say a word to her?” Robbe joked and Senne smiled warmly.

“I could have done that but there is nothing she doesn’t know about that right now,” he admitted sincerely and Robbe without any doubts believed him. “And now make me one of your awful sandwiches too. I swear, Zoe is the Goddess but one day she’s going to kill me with all the healthy food she’s making me eat,” he whispered even though it were only them in the flat. Robbe laughed, still wishing he had the same connection in his life.

The third time he saw Sander at the lockers. He was leaning on one of them while Britt was telling him something with a wide smile. He nodded a couple of times in agreement but didn’t really look as enthusiastic about the conversation as the girl. Still, he was listening. And Robbe wondered what story they shared and in what relationships they were. Of course, he could ask Noor and find out more but that would have been simply ridiculous as even to himself he could hardly explain why suddenly it became so important. And also why he couldn’t look away. And he paid for that act of bad manners when the guy suddenly rose his head and caught his gaze. Of course, Robbe turned away immediately but that was too late. His cheeks were blushing and he hurried to walk away cursing under his nose. What an embarrassment!

Robbe knew how deep was the hole he dug himself into but he couldn’t just stop and was digging even further. So that’s how he found Sander’s Instagram. He went through Britt’s page for that and he was almost disappointed not to see any signs of the guy. But still he went through all of her followers and he found what he’s been looking for. Having no idea what exactly he wanted to see he was just scrolling down Sander's photos having noticed that there was too little of his face there. And that was a letdown. Though after the five minutes of inner dialogue about whatever it was worth it or not, he chose to start following the boy because that was not so weird at all to follow someone from your school, right? And Robbe tried to ignore all the reasonable objections which mostly included that they didn’t even were acquainted. But to his surprise Sander started following him back straight away. The rest of the day Robber couldn’t erase the smile off his face.

The skate park used to be his happy place before but now it’s changed. With the constant conversations about girls and questions about Noor from his friends Robbe began hating it and spending the time with them there. Though this time he was enduring it and Sander was the reason. The guy was sitting on the other side of the park, looking focused at his camera in his hands. He was probably checking the photos he took earlier. Robbe even wondered if he was in these shots. He and Jens were skateboarding a little but there were no signs of the blonde guy when they started. They’ve done some tricks and when Mojo and Aaron joined them they stopped. By the time they sat at the bench Robbe suddenly noticed that Sander was going round the park taking photos. He regretted them finishing so earlier but still hoped that the boy at least caught a little part of his action. For reasons unknown, he wanted Sander to see him.

In the evening Robbe saw that he’s reached his goal. Without any captions he’s gotten a photo from Sander on Instagram. He was jumping during one of his tricks on the skateboard on it. He didn’t know what to think of it, but he hoped Sander liked it as much as he did.

On Friday Britt was having a party. Robbe and the boys had no idea what was the reason for it but they agreed to come because they always did. Though Robbe had an ulterior motive to come. He was hoping to see Sander there as he was Britt’s friend. The only problem was that Noor was also her friend and she was with him all the time. But Sander wasn’t anywhere seen so everything at the party in time became not so fascinating anymore for the boy while everyone else was seemingly having a good time. When Noor’s kissing became too much and his friends were too drunk to bear with them Robbe found himself in the bath having remembered how he was sitting like that with his mates, smoking at his housewarming party and that was the evening he met Noor. Ironically, now he was using partly the same spot to hide from her. However reasonably he understood that it was only temporary shelter and he needed to find a way to sneak out and go home. But his plans were meant to be doomed as the door suddenly opened and a blonde head stepped in.

“Oh, hi,” Sander said surprised looking over the boy in the bath. Robbe straightened up immediately not believing his eyes.

“Hi,” he mumbled uncertainly. Something he really wanted to happen finally happened and he had no idea how to act further. Luckily, Sander was quicker with his reaction.

“I see I’m not the only who’s’ bored out of my mind here and I’ve only come,” he closed the door and Robber shifted to the left, silently inviting the guy to join him. He doubted that he would that but could not hold his smile when Sander sat right next to him, with their bodies touching while there was far more space in the bath for them to sit apart. Still, Robbe didn’t argue.

“Thanks for the photo,” Robbe said the first thing he could think of while Sander was lighting a joint which was behind his ear earlier. In the process he licked his lips and Robbe tried not thinking of how many feelings that little gesture brought out in him. “That’s very nice,” he added, deliberately not looking at the boy who took a puff and passed the joint to Robbe. He took it with a grateful nod, still avoiding his gaze. But he could feel it in his bones that Sander was following his every move with his eyes.

“I had a great model,” he answered and Robber felt how he blushed. If he would’ve been madman he would decide that the boy was blatantly flirting with him. And it was quite unlikely, wasn’t it? “The music here sucks. How people can hear that when there’s such a legend as David Bowie, right?” He asked and now Robbe looked at him not knowing what to say. He’s heard of the guy before but never really listened to his songs. And judging by Sander’s disapproving look, he’s realized that now. “I’m so going to make you fall in love with him!”

That made Robber smile that Sander was planning to continue with their acquaintance after that. His only fear was that it could be the effect of the weed or alcohol that he could have drunk earlier. Robbe was trying his best not to think about such possibilities He liked to think Sander really meant it.

“David Bowie fan and a photographer. What exactly did you forget in our shallow school?” Robbe asked half-joking. He knew about all the art schools in the town. Especially when Noor was a part of one of them. Still, he didn’t want to ask straight about the reason what stood behind the changes.

“I love to experience new things,” Sander said thoughtfully. “Attending new school is one of those things.” Somehow Robbe got it that the guy felt uncomfortable talking about it.

“Well, at least we have a lot of gorgeous girls and you can take photos of them,” Robbe tried to change the topic using something his friends loved talking about so much. Girls. But the minute the phrase slipped off his tongue, he wanted to strangle himself.

“Or I can take photos of you,” Sander supposed and made an invisible camera with his hands. He turned to Robbe and took his face in the frame. “Click, click.” He said and looked at the invisible result. “Yeah. I think I like it more.” He winked at Robbe.

“Click, click,” Robbe whispered back and was ready to swear that his heart was ready to burst out of his chest. He couldn’t remember being so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> the second I finished writing it they released a clip where confirmed Sander the Camera boy. I feel blessed and now I'm going to re-watch this beautiful clip all night. please don't forget about the kudos and comments if you have what to say ;)  
thank you fore reading :* 
> 
> p.s. you can find me on tumblr: yashalex


End file.
